Secret Sinful Kisses
by Chocolatebrowneyes
Summary: Blood caked her dirty blonde hair and lips. Lips he’d kiss when he promised her when everything would be good like it used too. (DMHG)
1. Up

Hey – hey- hey my second Hermoine Draco Fan fiction. My other one sucks and I know because I re-read it. So please don't read it. Anyway enjoy. The next chapter will be longer. Sorry for the delay. 

Title: Secret Sinful Kisses

Chapter: The Beginning

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Angst/ Romance

Summary: Hermoine and Draco share a few Secret Sinful Kisses. Does Hermoine want to take the relationship further? She hasn't told Ron or Harry yet. She still hates Draco so why does she still love him?

"Wand-check, robes-check, books-check" Hermoine checked her list for things needed for Hogwarts over and over making sure that all her things were in place. She placed her things back in her trunk and sat on top of the trunk.

Hermoine was bored and annoyed that Harry and Ron did not even owl her yet. Sure they owled her over the summer- but she wanted to have someone to talk to. Growing up, as an only child was not what she enjoyed.

So, there she sat on her trunk packing her stuff for the tenth time. Being seventeen wasn't fun and "perky" she once heard her friend Ginny exclaim. In fact it was torture and depressing. Her father was so protective, and her mother did not understand that she still needed "air" that every teen needed "air".

She curled up on her trunk . "Why is life so hard for a teen?" Crooksanks curled up next to Hermoine as she began to massage his head, "Why can't they just let me be a damn teen?"

Hermoine closed her brown eyes in agony and drifted into sleep...

_Running up the Hogwarts stairs. _

_UP_

_UP_

_UP_

_UP._

_The towers felt like that they were reaching to the heavens. God she was almost there... she took a deep breath- don't stop Hermoine...god she was almost there._

_Hermoine forced herself to reach high- aim high, achieve, move, move through all the anguish and to burst through all the damn barriers her mom and dad tried so hard to conceal._

_The cold air stung her nose and her lugs. It was getting harder to breath but she kept going. _

_She went to the highest tower. There she cried and she was free- free away from her parents and Malfoy... She was free._

Hermoine awoke from her nap from a tapping on her window. She opened up her window and let the owl in. It swooped around her room gracefully and landed on her bed. She walked over and picked up the letter.

There, in fine print she saw it was a Hogwarts letter. She quickly tore through the envelope and she read:

_Dear Ms. Granger, _

Hogwarts is glad to inform you that you will be Head Girl of your House this year.

You are scheduled to meet up at the end of the Great feast where you will be told what you are to do then.

Ms. Granger I am very, very delighted that you excelled so far. I am truly looking forward to seeing you this year

Yours truly,  
_Professor Mc Gonagal  
_Head of Gryffindor House

Hermione kissed her note multiple times, looked at her perfect badge, and smiled. She tossed herself on the bed and thought "Finally, something to look forward to at Hogwarts this year" she grinned.

There was another tap at her window. Two owls, one recognized as Harry's owl and one recognized as Ron's. She smiled widely, maybe they didn't forget about her after all.


	2. Anxious

Hey – hey- hey my second Hermoine Draco Fan fiction. My other one sucks and I know because I re-read it. So please don't read it. Anyway enjoy. The next chapter will be longer. Sorry for the delay.

A/N: Um..hi hello.

Title: Secret Sinful Kisses

Chapter: Anxious.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Angst/ Romance

Summary: Hermoine and Draco share a few Secret Sinful Kisses. Does Hermoine want to take the relationship further? She hasn't told Ron or Harry yet. She still hates Draco so why does she still love him?

She sat quietly on the Hogwarts Express wondering why Harry an Ron still chose not to arrive on time. Crooksanks leaped on her lap purring as Hermoine caressed him softly on his back "They'll be here ..." She looked out the window "I hope".

She sighed softly and opened her journal to write. Hermoine chose not to keep records on the past but her parents insisted that It would help balance her out a bit. Crooksanks growled and turned over in her lap. She smiled and began to write.

Dear Journal,

Hogwarts is finally something I am looking forward to. I am nervous about being Perfect already but I hope I will be an awsome Perfect. Can't wait to see Harry and Ron. I wonder who else is Perfect?

With luv,

HG.

Hermione sat her pencil down she looked out the window. It was supposed to rain all day. Crooksanks growled softly and in alerthis ears perked up. He leaped off her lap and ran down the ilse.

"Crooksanks!" Hermoine ran down the ilse "Crooksanks, come back !" but he refused to listen to her.Hermoine dodged people with carts full of luggage.

"Excuse me!" she mumbled bumping into objects she guessed were people."Excuse me miss," her eyes hungrily scanned the room, "Excuse me, Sir."

"Crooksanks!"

"Hermoine!"

Hermoine spun around and her face lit up when she saw Ron and Harry. She smiled again when she noticed that Crooksanks was in Ron's arms safe and sucure.

"Hey!" she looked at Ron, Harry, and Crooksanks, "there you are".

A/N: I am back from my summer camp! yeah: claps: thank you all so very much!

so yeah that the end of the chapter 4 now. but i just ran otta ideas so check in for more up dates


	3. Not ever

A/N: I know I haven't been faithful to you all with this story and I just wanted to tell you thank you for reviewing my horrible chapters.

Title: Secret Sinful Kisses

Chapter: Not ever

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Angst/ Romance

Summary: Hermione and Draco share a few Secret Sinful Kisses. Does Hermione want to take the relationship further? She hasn't told Ron or Harry yet. She still hates Draco so why does she still love him?

Hermione smiled and looked up at Harry and Ron they had really changed. Harry's messy black hair grew slightly longer and his then lanky and scrawny body was now chiseled and so was his jaw that brought out his emerald eyes.

If you peered close you could see his scar that desperately tried to hide in his black cascade of hair.

Ron grew taller over the summer as well. His shoulders were buff; his red hair tickled his collarbone that made his freckles stand out more than ever. Ron's blues eyes danced joyfully over her body noticing he wasn't the only one who changed.

Ron was always keeping secrets, but she'd let him keep the secret-for now. Hermione hugged Harry playful, and then hugged Ron.

She felt his washboard abs and her cheeks tinged with pink. Crooksanks looked up to Hermione who picked him up and held him in her arms. Ron petted Crooksanks head and he purred.

"I see you and Crooksanks are on a mutual bases," Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, I kind of have to being that he saved my life and all," Ron joked. Harry smiled sweetly and watched Hermione laugh. She was so beautiful. Harry hoped he was the only one that noticed. He couldn't bare to see her with someone else.

"So, how was everyone's summer?" Harry said tying to start a conversation.

"Hmm…well my parents are keeping me in check. They won't let me go any where without parental guidance. Over the summer when we went to Paris I learned some French words…but they were **not** the proper ones," Hermione and Harry laughed. " And my mother who speaks it asked me how what words I learned- I told her and she did a 180."

"Well, we went to the Muggle world. My father was outrageously annoying and kept walking up to innocent people asking them silly questions about cell phones, and computers. I learned some new things as well too. Like how to use a computer, the phone, and the toaster," Ron said counting them on his fingers. "Muggles do it the hard way though." Ron looked over to Harry. "H'about you Harry?"

"Ah, you know nothing much just another summer with the Dursely's. Hermione, Ron, I heard you made Head Girl, congratulations," Harry added smiling. Hermione blushed. He was so cute when he smiled.

"Yeah, I know right. It's amazing!" Hermione beamed. "But I wonder who made Head Boy. It might be a Ravenclaw, I bet it's Henry Loews he's been working extra hard. I hope he gets it."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked about the many things to come such as Qudditch, and all the other things. The trolley cart came by and they bought some snacks to eat on the long journey to Hogwarts.

Draco joined Blasie in the compartment door.He could already tell by the tension what Blasie was going to say as soon as they seated down..

"I heard about Hermis," Blasie said matter of factly,"I knew she wouldn't make it. You could see the doubt in her eyes. I never did liked her. She was a Slytherin but she didn't show it. Plus,"Blasie smiled lowly, "she did us all a favor by not being alive. At least we know now who needs to stay on the feild.We don't want weak leaders we need strong ones like you, Draco. You will make a good leader, you and I," Blasie leaned back and rested his hands behind his head, "I guess it's true about how only the strong survive." Blasie sighed and closed his eyes momentarly.

Dracograbbed his robes tigtly making his nuckles almost white from the amount of pressure he was straning not to use to beat Blasie down.

Hermis was a friend of Draco. She was kind, charming, and loyal. It was hard to believe that she was a Slytherin. She could have passed for a Gryffindor with her curage and bravery. The way that Blasie talked about her made him hurt.He didn't know a damn thing. Hermis died that day for him because he was going to give up. She tried to walk him through it but even she could see the failer in his face. Any longer and he would die.

_and he would never forgive himself for her death in favor of his._

He was going to loose it-Hermis was stronger not Draco. And so she paid with her loyality to Draco and let them kill her instead of him. If he knew what she was thinking before, he would have told her to keep living.

_"Just keep living Draco, for me,"Draco heard her speak through her dry lips._

He would never forget, not now, not tomorrow not ever...

"Are you alright?" said Blasie meaning anything but.

"Yeah," Draco said not looking at Blasie at all.

Blasie looked over Draco he was looking slightly sick. "You sure, Draco? Because I could just-"

"I'm fine."

Hermione smiled and watched the rainfall out the window. Her Head Girl badge was pinned on her fresh school robes. She couldn't wait to start her days at Hogwarts. The excitement of finding out who would be Head Boy made her itch with anxiousness.

Yeah I know it's short…meh.

Lili


	4. The Mark

Again this is another one, the better parts are coming up. Thank you for all the reviews I really don't think I earned them but thank you all anyway.

Much love

xChocox

Title: Secret Sinful Kisses

Chapter: The Mark

Rating: Pg-13

Genre: Angst/Romance

The train ride was moving smoothly. Sadly enough, Ron was the only one who couldn't sleep. Crooksanks was asleep on Harry's chest and Hermione was sprawled along the seat with a book in her hand.

Ron eyed it. It was black with many pages. He had caught Hermione writing in it before she slept and wondered why. He shook his head in a shamful way; it was times like this he questioned if Hermione was truly smart. Even someone with a low IQ would know to hide something so valuable.

Hermione gave a low snort and cuddled close with the first object via Harry. Ron 's cheeks got slightly warm. Ron was surprised at how quickly jealous he had became. He really liked Hermione.

His gaze rested on Harry who was sleeping soundlessly. He couldn't tell what Harry thought now and days. He was always quite even around Ron like he was constantly thinking. It was confusing.

Ron turned his head towards the window and cursed at the bad weather he was having. He hoped that the weather wasn't like this when he and Harry had Qudditch practice.

Draco stood to leave the silent-warm compartment. Blasie was asleep. He casually made his way to the train bathroom, locked the door shut, and lazily peered at him self in the small mirror. His platnium blonde hair made his face look sick and that's excatly what he was feeling.

The cold water splashed on his face slipped down his chin dripping down to his chest. He took off his shirt and tossed it in a corner. His muscles were defined and slick. Draco stared down his body frame.

Dark cuts poisoned his once flawless skin. Though they were healing they still felt fresh from the day he got them. The memory of it was unbearable. After that night, he couldn't sleep for the fear of dreaming, he couldn't eat as the vivid images of the horrors he'd seen in Voldemort's lair pinched his every nerve.

There were times when he wanted it all to stop. When he saw Warrington fall to the floor, blood dripping from his sides, dried tears and fresh ones that falled crusted with his own blood, when he thought he was dead just like Hermis who proved to Voldemort that she wasn't strong.

He lost friends.

At night he could hear them. Hear them calling to help, begging in shrilled pains to stop-that they weren't worthy-no one was worthy for all this pain.

He rubbed his wrist where they were still raw from the ropes tied tightly. When it was over, he was less of a man than he really was.

He didn't smirk his usual trademark smile; instead it was more intense, more animal like. He was alive, yes. But he would never be the same. He grew tired of the taunting of the Golden Trio but chose to anyway to be spiteful. He survived the battle but who would win the war? He would have to suffer, to see if he was strong.

_He was one of them now_.

One of Volemorts servants, just like his father. He once said to himself he would serve no one, yet here he was; ready to fight for a man that greed power, a man that would walk on if he saw him hurt-loyal to the game or not.

He was no Lord of his.

A white towel hung on a line, Draco grabbed it, and put hot water on it slowly applying it on his cuts. He never intended on being a Death Eater it just _happened_. Like a deer caught in the cross lights, stuck, finished.

He lowered his eyes to the Dark Mark on his forearm. There, a dark red-ing sight, a simple skull. He bit his lip and began to wash it with hot water. It hurt badly but not as bad as when he got it. He rubbed and clawed at it, but it still remained. It will forever be. He would never tell anyone of his intonation and loyalty to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

_Besides, it would only make the rumors around Hogwarts true_.

Last thing he needed were people who judged him. He already had Granger looking down at him he didn't need others.

Moments later when he entered the compartment, Blasie was still asleep. A quick glance out the window showed that they weren't far from Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts," he said below a whisper to himself, tapping the glass with his slender finger, as he watched the train draw nearer.

Harry was the first to awake. He stretched making his t-shirt raise a little to show his navel. Hermoine sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

She paused and then looked around for her book. Hermoine relaxed when she saw it lying beside her untouched. She shook Ron's sleeping form and smiled at him.

"Morning, Sunshine."

Harry looked over to Ron and Hermoine. "Everyone's getting off the train. I think we should collect our things," Harry said reaching for Hedwig 's cage looking downcast.

"Yeah," said Ron standing up to get his things suddenly breaking eye contact from Hermione.

They entered the Great Hall and choose three seats at the Gryffindor table. Fred and George were their merry selves and waved. Neville smiled and Dean and Seamus waved as well. Oliver and everyone on the Qudidtch team welcomed them with smiles and hugs.

Hermione smiled at Henry who wasn't looking too pleased. She was about to lean forward to ask him what was the matter but noticed a large silence swept over the Great Hall. Her eyes darted around the room.

Draco seated himself at his table and shook hands with Crabbe and Goyle. He nodded toward Pansy and smiled at Marcus. He was back and everyone knew it. Draco gave his Head Boy badge one more rub before looking up to hear Dumbledor speak. The sorting hat ceremony was about to begin.

Dumbledor entered the room, and with a wave of his hand the Great Hall became silent.

Tbc…

Happy Valentines Day.

Choco


	5. Luck

Hey I know I'm popping theses things out-lol…I know I'm putting out these chapters out quick it's just that my idea juices are flowing.

CHoCo

Title: Secret Sinful Kisses

Chapter: Luck

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Angst/Romance

After the Sorting Hat's traditional song was done and over. Dumbledor made a stand for the podium. He had aged a great deal but a friendly smile came across his crescent, and weathered face.

"Welcome again students at Hogwarts, both old," he looked towards the seventh year table, "and new," he smiled at the timid first years. "I have decided to cut into the ceremony to announce some rather exciting news," he waved his wand and a blue piece of parchment appeared in his hands. "Granger, Hermoine," he spoke looking over his glasses.

Hermione made a pleading look towards Henry. Her face felt flushed and her hands began to shake absent-mindedly. She held the hem of her black jacket to keep her hands from jittering.

"Krista, Scott," a boy with blonde hair and gray eyes with a broad smile joined Hermoine up on stage.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Hermoine's heart skipped a beat. Draco Malfoy had made Head Boy. He stood on stage with a smile that frightened her. Draco shook hands with Scott and eyed Hermoine.

If Draco were to be Head Boy he would give no justice especially toward the Gryffindor's. Hermione swallowed down the erg to rip the badge off Draco's chest and give it to Henry.

She looked out towards the crowd and smiled at everyone that cheered. Ron and Harry whistled like crazy and Fred and George applauded with intensity. When all the names were called Hermoine and all the others were expected to meet again after dinner.

Draco smiled to himself. There was nothing he wouldn't give to see Hermoine's face so shattered because he achieved. He sighted over to the Gryffindor table catching eye contact with Hermoine who frowned and began to pick at her food.

She was pathetic if she thought by shooting nasty glares at him that he would resign. He had some tricks up his sleeves in stored for Hermoine.

Hermoine looked to her right. Henry was gone. She turned towards Ron and whispered, "Where's Henry?"

"I dunno," he said and turned back towards Harry who was talking about there up coming Quidditch practices.

Hermoine finally forgot about it and turned towards Ginny who congratulated her and began to talk to her about becoming Head Girl.

Dinner ended and Hermoine met up with Professor Mc Gonagall. She leaded them down to a corridor. The dungeons were colder than she could remember. Hermoine pulled there black jacket closer to her and looked at Draco who only wore a long sleeved shirt.

_He's probably used to this._

There was halt in there steps. They were in the Slytherin Dungeons. Hermoine peered over the many heads and saw Professor Mc Gonagall stood in front of a portrait that to Hermoine's surprise, neither of them had seen before. The painting was of a door old and rusty. Even the paint it's self began to chip.

Hermoine gave a look and watched closely at what she was going to do. Mc Gonagall gave a quick flick of her wand. A silver aurora of mist sprang towards the portrait of the rusty door.

The students took a step back as the door grew larger before their very eyes. The picture changed as well becoming large and less rusty until it was nothing but a sliver door in its place.

Draco stepped forward and everyone else followed up behind him. Hermoine stared at him as he entered the room with the others. When they entered the room there were six other doors, allebony this time. Professor Mc Gonagall turned around to the students. Everyone was silent with anxiousness. Hermoine's fingers tingled with the wait.

"Behind these doors are your rooms." Hermoine raised her hand. Draco rolled his eyes and looked the opposite way. "Yes, Hermoine."

"Who are were going to be paired off with?" she said. Draco turned back around seeing whether or not it would be answered; he didn't want to be paired off with anyone.

Professor Mc Gonagall pulled out a piece of parchment. She began to read off names.

"Ores, David and Jones, Matthew." Two boys steeped forward. "You two will be sharing the room on the left. Draco looked around the room and smiled. There were more girls than boys. He didn't mind sharing a room with a girl.

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

Hermoine was wishing that she didn't get paired up with Draco. Even though there were more girls than boys her luck always had a way of failing when she needed it most.

There were only Hermoine, Draco, Liz and Carmen left to be sorted out. "Warren, Liz and Gibson, Carmen will share the room down this hall," Mc Gonagall pointed towards one of the doors further down the hall.

"Granger, Hermoine and Lemoore, Hermis," Professor Mc Gonagall stopped short and closed her eyes briefly. "Hermis isn't here with us," she mumbled sadly. She looked up from her list and saw Draco and Hermoine glaring at each other.

Draco shoved his hands in his black robes in a defiant way. He was going to get stuck with Hermoine.

Hermoine wanted to scream. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. But it was and she was going to have to deal with it.

Professor Mc Gonagall folded the paper in her hands and stared back at them. She had to tell them what they didn't want to hear. Professor Mc Gonagall smoothed out her robes and told Hermoine and Draco to follow her.

Hermoine and Draco exchanged looks of hate. They entered a long hallway intersection exiting the portrait and headed towards Dumbledor's office. The whole walk Hermoine prayed that they would not be together.

"Sugar quill," Professor Mc Gonagall spoke for the password to enter. A lavish staircase came down. Nervously, Hermoine and Draco went up the stairs. Hermoine and Draco again exchanged looks of regret as she knocked on the door softly.

"Come in."

Mc Gonagall pushed them softly forward as she walked behind them with a look of worry on her mind. The room was cozy, a sofa in the right corner-red with red throw back pillows, very Dumbledor like.

Hermoine looked around the room and saw a red bird in a cage. It was brilliant. She had read up on these type of birds her third year when Harry told her about it saving him and Ginny out of the Chamber of Secrets. "A phoenix," she whispered.

Draco rolled his eyes yet again and plopped himself in a chair. He looked upon the walls bored like. Portraits of old Headmasters began to whisper lowly. Some of them were pointing at Hermoine and Draco. When Draco looked up they grew quiet.

"Lemon drops?"

Draco looked for the voice that startled him. Dumbledor smiled warmly at him and in return all Draco did was glare.

"No thank, you."

"So, what seems to bring you-Ms. Granger? Malfoy?" Dumbledor held out a lemon drop to Hermoine who kindly refused. Mc Gonagall stepped forward.

"There's has seem to be a mix up," Hermoine spoke. "You see, Malfoy and I can't share the same room-

"It's not that we can't we just won't," Draco said finishing what she struggled to say.

Mc Gonagall stood by. "You did assign rooms to the others right?" Dumbledor asked her.

"Yes, but I don't think it's fit to have a boy and a girl, none the less a boy and girl who despise each other in the same room."

"They don't have to share the same room. There's been one for them in The Tower. You did get the information? I wrote it down next to your list of names."

Hermoine was praying that she lost it. She didn't want this. After a few moments of waiting and shuffling through papers, Mc Gonagall held up a blue piece of parchment.


	6. Forever

A/N: yeah I've changed the plot a little so you "might" want to read the whole thing over to get what I'm trying to say.

Title: Secret Sinful Kisses

Chapter: Forever

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Angst/Romance

It wasn't long before they were headed towards their final destination. Up the stony cold stairs they went. High above all the things, that surrounded the Hogwarts grounds. Hermoine and Draco choose not to speak through out the whole journey.

The only sounds were of their foots steps. Professor Mc Gonagall waved her wand at each lamp illuminating the darkened way. Thoughts began to run through Hermoine's head.

_Surely Dumbledor must be jesting. There must some code of conduct about having two students of the opposite sex in the same room._

The words that Dumbledor said ran through her mind.

"**_They don't have to share the same room. There's been one for them in The Tower. You did get the information? I wrote it down next to your list of names."_**

He did say they didn't share the same room. Hermoine breathed deeply and continued to walk silently next to Draco whose face was tormented into a deep grimace. He looked over to Hermoine and groaned inwardly.

_Dumbledor is the biggest brute ever. Father was right from the start about him. He probably planned this._

He didn't. It was just by **luck**.

_Now I'm stuck with the mudblood princess. She better not say a damn word to me when we get there. I will not allow her to rule me like she does to her minions_.

They stopped short in front of a stone cold wall. Confused looks came across both faces.

_Dead end_? Draco and Hermoine thought.

Professor Mc Gonagall tapped three stones on the wall with her wand and murmured the password loud and clear." Hippogriff," she exclaimed.

_Of course not_ thought Hermoine.

Draco and Hermoine entered as the stones quickly rearranged themselves into a door that opened pleased with the password.

One side of the room that was guessed to be Draco's area was decorated in green and silver and then gold and red for Hermoine's side. There were two doors one for each one of them Hermoine guessed.

Draco noticed that their luggage was already brought up the stairs near the different two doors. Professor Mc Gonagall gave Hermoine a faint smile.

She knew Hermoine didn't like the idea of even sharing the same breathing space with Draco. Hermoine smiled a little to assure her that she would be okay, and with a nod Mc Gonagall left them to themselves.

The closing of the door echoed emphasizing how alone they became. Hermoine and Draco stared at one another. They never knew it would all come down to this.

Suddenly, Draco walked past Hermoine bumping into her shoulder purposely to go to his room. He angrily slammed the door shut, leaving Hermoine alone in the main room. Hermione rubbed her shoulder scowling at Draco.

"That's a first," she said looking around the beautifuly decorated room. She wanted to explore the surroundings that she would be living in. A hall leading out the main room twisted and turned down to another door caught her sight.

Curiously, Hermoine walked along the path finally ending to the mysterious door. With a soft click of the door, she turned and then stepped inside instantly taken back by what she saw.

Draco plopped himself on the bed in fury. This wasn't supposed to happen to him- a Malfoy. He grabbed one of the pillows and placed it over his face thinking of taking his own life before he killed her,but stopped when there was silence.

He took the pillow off his face and stared at the ceiling…silence. Draco stood up off the bed suddenly. Why was it so quiet? What was Hermoine doing? It had been two hours.

He sprang towards the door.

Hermoine smiled brightly. She had her own library about almost as big as the main one in Hogwarts. She happily ran over to the shelves, savoring each touch on the spine of the books.

Books on Magical Creatures she haven't read on before, books on Wizard Studies, books on Healing potions, on Dreams, on…just about everything. She grabbed a random book and smiled at her choice.

" 'Dreams and You' by Trenzila Angreanda," she smiled and plopped herself in a black loft couch. She could spend her whole year in here without seeing Draco's sneering face.

Draco stopped himself short inches away from the door handle from leaving this room.He sighed and closed it once again. Why was he worried about her? She wasn't in his way so why go in hers?

She was probably resting anyway. Draco moved his trunk to the front of his bed. He was going to unpack his things.

His clothes were placed in the drawer next to his nightstand. Draco rummaged through more of his things when his hand hit something sharp. He pulled his hand back quickly revealing a deep cut on his fingertip.

He sucked the cut cursing lowly at the sight of blood. He didn't like blood it made him nauseous. He angrily peered at what punctured his finger, ready to scowl at the object and fling it across the room. But to his merry surprise it was a picture frame.

Draco pulled it out and smiled sweetly. It was a photo of his friends. Marcus and Pansy held hands and smiled at him, to the middle Warrington, Blaise, and Montague leaned roguishly on each others shoulders with amused grins, and to the far right was another girl with dirty blonde hair and gray eyes, almost a fierce and intense as his own, holding Draco close.

She laughed and waved at him, and so did he. Draco smiled up at himself from the moving picture. She kissed him on his cheek and Draco blushed as he kissed her back timdly.

_Pictures are forever_.

Her name was Hermis and she was gone… forever.

A sadden smile came slow across his lips. Draco placed the frame next to his nightstand. He wouldn't let his emotions get the best of him.

* * *

Next chapter will be much longer I 'pinky' promise. 

Choco.


	7. For You

This chapter was easy to write. I really hope you all like it as well. Constructed criticism is welcomed try not to be so hash I tend to fall hard. New reviewers are all welcomed.

Title: Secret Sinful Kisses

Chapter: Only for you

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Angst/ Romance

* * *

Hermoine yarned loudly and stretched herself out along the sofa. A quick glance at the clock showed that it was a coming close to bedtime. 

Hermoine placed a bookmark at her page and stood to exit. She smiled one last time before finally leaving her sanctuary of peace from Draco.

She frowned at the bathroom, there was only one? Hermoine shrugged her shoulders and entered the room locking and closing it behind her.

The deep red soft linen towels felt snug around Hermoine's body. She did her hair up as so carefully to not get it wet.

Her first toe tested the hot water shyly. She settled herself in the soapy water and closed her eyes in a relaxing way. She felt content and happy; it almost felt like Draco wasn't here at all.

_Dip._.._Dab._.._Scribble._.._Scratch_…_rip_…

He had spent the last two hours trying to write a letter to his father about the un-fit situation he was in-stuck with a _mudblood. _

Frustration plagued his restless mind. He needed rest and right about now was a good start. His bitching and complaining to his father would have to wait. His head was spinning in circles.

It wasn't before long that he caught himself slipping into sleep.

Draco fell to the floor bruised and cut. He looked up to three dark hooded figures that laughed manically with each scream he tried to hold back. His wrists were tied with itchy ropes rubbing and breaking his skin until it soaked the rope with his own blood.

_Sweat dripped down his feeble body. _

_He let out a cry of pain at a sudden blow to his chest almost as deep to leave a scar. Draco fell to the floor whispering for no more but knew it was just the beginning…_

_Hot pokers stabbed his ankles and licked his chest. They were marks, marks of him._

"_He's weak," one of the hooded figures spoke softly, "let's just finish him off," they finished._

"_No," came a whisper, "No," the voice spoke louder, "No!" it screamed._

_Draco looked over to the owner. She nodded. A sadden smile fell over her lips. Hermis struggle to stand. Her clothes hung loose, torn and dirty. Blood caked her dirty blonde hair and lips. Lips he'd kiss when he promised her when everything would be good like it used too._

_Just the two of them…_

_Draco's eyes widened with fright and self-pity. He didn't need help. He would die. No one would miss him. But she would be missed._

"_No," he mumbled to say... but were said too low…too low for them to hear as they stomped and cursed her till she lay still and lifeless. Eyes low and dull gray lips dead with no color bruised._

_But he'd kiss them anyway because he knew someday things would be good…_

"_Just keep living Draco, for me," he heard her speak through her dry lips._

_He would smile faintly and kiss her like he had promised. "Okay," he said through stifled tears, "Only for you."_

Draco sat up right from bed. His covers stuck to his perspiring chest. He sat there for hours that night crying. Crying for someone who loved him more than he could ever love…

He was missing her…

The morning was muggy and humid for an autumn day on the Quidditch field. Hermoine watched Harry and Ron practice for they're up coming match against Ravenclaw. It was then when she thought up back on the start of her day.

"_Morning, Malfoy," she said kindly._

"_Save it mudblood."_

"Hermoine!" it was Ron waving at her with a smile. Harry followed up behind her and kindly smiled. It seemed like every time Harry got near her he just blushed. Hermoine shrugged it off, blamed it on the weather, and smiled sweetly at them.

Their robes were dirty with red-crusted mud. There was silence when all they did was share eager glances.

"So…?" chimed Ron, he whistled it a little bit.

Hermoine knew where this was going. Harry and Ron entered the hall. She stopped short.

"It's terrible! He's such an arse. He doesn't even called me Granger anymore now, it's always **mudblood** this and **mudblood** that. He's killing me!" Hermoine stumped.

"That's Malfoy," Harry said. Dully.

"Did you try insulting _him_ for a change?" inquired Ron, "you know? A little taste of his medicine may work."

"No, I'm going to kill him,"

"Alright Hermoine," Chuckled Ron.

"No, I didn't finish. I was going to kill him with kindness." Hermoine said proudly.

Ron and Harry laughed at her civil question. They stared at her and then back at each other. Hermoine placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.

They saw a serious look come on Hermoine's face and the laughs stifled. Harry cleared his throat and began walking again with Hermoine who lost them in a few steps.

"Well I think it's worth the try," she huffed.

Draco exited his second class. He wanted some alone time. Saying the password to the Tower, "Hippogriff." He climbed the long stony landing to the top. Opening the door he made a beeline to his room.

He through all his things on his bed and filled the empty inkbottle for a new one then headed towards the mysterious room. The door creaked open revealing a large selection of books.

He smiled then grimaced at the many books spilled on the floor. Some were on the couch and then some on the table.

Hermoine stumbled from behind a bookcase arms filled with more books. Draco growled as he marched over to take the books out of her hand. Dropping them on the floor, he towered over her small form.

"What are you doing, Mudblood? Who's going to clean this up? I know just who-you!" he barked angry that she once again did something he didn't approve. Then again he disapproved of everything she did.

He was too busy yelling that he didn't notice Hermoine stuck her hand out. He paused noticing that she wasn't listening to a thing he had said. Heaving with anger, Draco peered down at Hermoine's hand.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled rubbing his eyes confused.

"Starting over," Hermoine said meaning anything but. She didn't like him she didn't have to. She just had to be civil and understanding. Hermoine looked up to him and he looked at her and then her hand.

_He laughed_.

It began with a smirk exploding into a heartless powerful laugh. It frightened her to see him laugh.

Hermoine blushed with embarrassment slowly bring her hand down. She casually picked up the books that Draco dropped from her hands, and went over to one of the less crowded tables being swallowed by her books. She would put them away… so Draco wouldn't complain.

Tomorrow she would find another place to get away from Draco, a place where he wouldn't find her. A place where she could think, with out him bombarding in, then laughing when ever she tried to make a compromise.

Tomorrow she would find a place.

Draco stared at Hermoine with his arms folded. She was one strange muffin. She opened a thick textbook and began to scribble down some notes. She moved her elbow without realizing that books were there.

They fell.

Hermoine got up and picked up the books in an instant. She angrily slammed each one on top of the other the table. She hated being embarrassed especially when it made the other one feel superior.

Draco bent down and helped her with a book. Startled, she watched him help her pick up her fallen books. He then stood and exited the room with a click of the door before she could thank him.

Hermoine stared at the library and pouted. She had a lot of cleaning to do. She smiled at one the books she picked up. _A History of Hogwarts_, one of her favorites.

Draco shook his head and leaned against the doorframe before leaving for his room. Hermoine actually tried to compromise.

_He laughed…again._

* * *

I know your all wonder why they haven't kissed or warmed up to each other yet but you don't fall in love with someone over night especially if you hate them. Thanks for all the love and reviews. 

Choco.


End file.
